Mudora's Story
by Flowers of Moss
Summary: The Book of Mudora the way Mudora meant it to be!
1. Intoduction

6/28/07: Minor revisions

Mudora's Story

Prologue

The Book of Mudora is known widely throughout the land of Hyrule as the most accurate source of history. A complete compilation of everything that ever occurred in Hyrule and its surrounding lands. It is continually adding to itself, as if its author were still there, a never ending story. There is much mystery surrounding the Book of Mudora. Nothing is known about its origins. Wise men have poured over it, trying to find some glimpse of its history, but to no avail. It is mysterious as the one who began it.

Mudora may have been a god. He may have been of an unknown race that lived before the time of Hyrule. It is even possible that Mudora never existed, just a fantasy cooked up by an impostor or a guise created by the goddesses. It will never be known to the people of Hyrule. All that is left of this ancient, mysterious creature is the legacy he left behind in the form of a book.

There is one particular story in the Book of Mudora that is most widely renowned. It is called "The Legend of Zelda". This tale is an intricate saga known by all the people of Hyrule. The Legend of Zelda tells of the epic battles and struggles of the great heroes of old when evil reigned over Hyrule. It tells of the great Golden Ages of Hyrule, when all evil was destroyed and the Legendary Triforce was used in the name of Peace. Some believe that this story is just a myth, but others still believe in its verisimilitude.

There is one thing about the Book of Mudora, and The Legend of Zelda in particular that has been lost throughout the ages. This book has been considered just a history book for a long time. In reality, the Book of Mudora is not just a textbook, it is a living story. Contained in this book are the thoughts, feelings and emotions of the great heroes and villains of old. They are bound to this book in such a way, that they have been dismissed as hallucinations by many. But they have finally been realized. This, Mudora's Story, is the real story of Hyrule. This is the Book of Mudora the way Mudora meant it to be!


	2. The Creation of Hyrule

Whew! I really had to do my homework for this fic! I had to do some serious Zelda fansite surfing to find everything I needed to make sure this story would be complete.

6/28/07: Minor revisions

---

Mudora's Story

The Creation of Hyrule

---

Din looked down at the desolate planet beneath her. _What a boring place!_ she thought. She noticed one of her sisters, Farore, come up beside her.

"Whatcha thinkin', Din?" Farore was always so informal. Just a little too casual sometimes, but she was still great fun to have around. Din glanced at her. Farore had bright, pretty green eyes that shone like stars, especially when she was doing her work. She was beginning to get that shining sensation now.

"You know what I'm thinking," Din answered.

"Yup! And I'm liking the idea!"

Din's other sister, Nayru, came up from behind, giggling.

"As if I didn't know what you two were talking about already!" she said with a smile.

"Oh, please, Nayru, can we make this world? Please?" Farore gave her the biggest puppy dog eyes possible. With her pouting lower lip, Nayru couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, well, I don't see why not!" she said.

Din looked down at the solitary planet again. "I say we make this one special."

Her two sisters looked at her. "Huh?" was the reply in unison.

"Well, most of the others have been very much the same. I think we should make this one different. It can be our special place!"

Nayru glanced down at the planet. "That's not a bad idea."

"Of course it's not! Din's always full of good ideas!" Farore exclaimed.

Din grinned. "Watch this!" she yelled as she flew down towards the plain, flat ground. She stopped just before she reached the ground and looked around at the flat land. "Lesse, what can we do here…Ah! I know!" She began to fly around the planet, laughing, as she shaped the land. Canyons, cliffs, mountains valleys, hills and flatlands! Din stopped to look at her work. It was perfect! She grinned again, and flew back up to her sisters. Of course, she got the usual response from Farore.

"Wow, Din! That was soooo cool! That was awesome! Woohoo!" Din just grinned at her. Then she looked at Nayru.

"Good job Din, but now it's my turn!" She giggled as she followed the path of her sister down to the planet. Nayru landed gracefully on the top of a small mountain created lovingly by her sister, Din. She looked up into the sky, only to see dark storm clouds. "I know what this place needs." She raised her hands up, and blue light came from them. The blue light pulsated around her as it and she slowly rose toward the sky. Then there was a flash of light. Nayru looked up again, seeing a beautiful blue sky with a sun shining. "Much better." She floated back up to her sisters. "Well?"

"Nice!" came Farore's approval. Din nodded and smiled.

"Well, I get to go now!" Farore was excited. This was her favorite part of creating a world. "Woohoo!" she shouted as she rocketed down through the newly formed sky. "This place is still boring, but I'll fix that!" She sat cross-legged on the ground where her sister stood just a few moments ago. She closed her eyes, and green began to come out from where she was sitting. All kinds of plants were forming around her as well as animals of all kinds. Then she stood up. She liked what she saw there. _But there's something missing…_ Then she knew what it was. She put her hands in front of her, palms up. Then 5 images appeared around her. A man with pointed ears to rule over all. A creature with scales and fins to rule the water. A being of rock to rule the mountains. A small child of the fairies to live in the forest. And finally, a woman with rounded ears, destined to live in the desert. "They're perfect," she whispered. She quickly flew up to her sisters. "Ok girls, I'm gonna need your help on this one." Din and Nayru smiled; they knew what to do. All three joined hands and closed their eyes. A purple glow surrounded them as they concentrated. All three floated down to the world below, and as they landed, the images disappeared. Farore opened her eyes quickly.

"Yay! This is so cool!" she shouted. Nayru grinned.

"Indeed it is," she said.

"Well, ladies we should be going now, don't you think?" Din said. All three nodded and lifted off the ground. Then Farore stopped.

"Hey, girls? We need to give this place a name!" she shouted after Din and Nayru. They stopped and looked at her. Din scratched her head thoughtfully.

"How about…Hyrule?" she asked. Nayru smiled again.

"It's the perfect name…for the perfect world," she said. And with that, they left.

And that was how the world began.


	3. The Sacred Realm

Well, I'm back, so we'll see how this goes. It's certainly been a while…

6/28/07: Minor revisions

---

Mudora's Story

The Sacred Realm

---

As the trio was leaving, Nayru began to glance back at the perfect world they had just created. She began to worry that their world would not be able to maintain order without their guidance.

"Hey, girls, hold up," she said.

They stopped. "What's the problem, dear?" Din asked.

Nayru glanced at the world again. "Do you think the world will be able to maintain balance in the hands of mortals?"

Farore just scratched her head "I dunno…"

"That is a good point. What do you suggest we do, Nayru?" Din inquired.

Nayru pondered the question for a minute, then said, "We should…create something that contains our desire to keep our world perfect and place it in a protected place so that no mortal may posses it. That way no one could use it for evil purposes."

Farore squealed. "Ooo! Can we create another world?"

"That's a wonderful idea, dear," Din said. "We can create a world just like Hyrule, and bless it with our magic! Then we can leave the something that Nayru suggested there, and connect the two worlds magically instead of physically. Like parallel universes!"

Farore bounced up and down. "Yay! We get to make another world!" she giggled.

They quickly set to the task of making a mirror world of the one they had just created. But this time, they interwove their magic into the tapestry of the world and blessed it with their power. Nayru looked at their finished product.

"Do you think this will do it?" she asked her sisters.

Din grinned. "Well, there's only one way to find out!"

Farore glanced around, then giggled. "Oh, I get it! This is gonna be so much fun!"

The three suddenly dove toward the magical world. Just as they reached the ground, they disappeared, leaving three golden triangles behind. The three triangles were equilateral, perfect in all ways. They came together to form yet another triangle, creating a balance of the goddesses three influences: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. This golden artifact, known through history as the Triforce, shone with a golden light so bright that the land became known to the mortals of Hyrule as the Golden Land. Now, the goddesses gave this land a name, but I cannot pronounce it, nor spell it, so, I will give it the only name in our language that could even begin to describe it: The Sacred Realm.

Thus was the creation of the Sacred Realm and the Golden Triforce.


	4. The World at the End

So, today is 6/29/07, and I just got my wisdom teeth out, so this will probably need huge revisions, but I'm really bored 'cause I can't do anything. So just bear with me for now. I started this a long time ago, and I'm gonna see if I can finish what I started. So reviews would be really helpful to me so I can improve what I've been writing. Thanks! Now you don't have to listen to me anymore.

---

Mudora's Story

The World at The End

---

The three goddesses floated above their perfect worlds, in the space between dimensions. Nayru looked thoughtful. Something was missing…something that they could not provide for Hyrule. "Girls, wait…" she said. "There's one last thing we need before we go." She began to sing softly, calling a song into the abyss of space.

Faintly, four voices were heard from the distance, singing with the goddess. The voices came closer, deep but strong, until the Four Giants came into view. Din and Farore watched on as Nayru sang and the Giants came closer. Abruptly, she stopped singing, and the Giants followed suit. Farore scratched her head. "Why did you-," but Din shushed her.

"Giants! I have called you here for a matter of great importance," Nayru said to the Giants. "As you can see over there," she motioned to Hyrule, "we have created our special place, a perfect world. But…I am worried. Even though the world was created to be perfect, I can forsee…terrible things happening. A great evil."

Din looked very sad as she listened to Nayru's speech. "Yes, she is right," Din said to Farore. "These things indeed will come to pass."

"Oh, but we worked so hard-," Farore began, but she was interrupted by the continuation of Nayru's plea to the Giants.

"Giants, I beseech you to help us. Create us a world that is similar to Hyrule, but not quite. You will be its protectors. This world will not have to depend on our Triforce for peace and prosperity, but sometimes, four is better than three."

"MY LADY, WE WILL DO ASK YOU ASK. WHAT MAY WE CALL THIS NEW LAND?" the lead Giant asked in his rumbling, deep voice.

"You shall call it…" Nayru trailed off, thinking.

"Termina. The world at the end of all worlds." Din interjected.

"Yes, that will do just fine," Nayru smiled. She nodded at the Giants. "We thank you for this favor."

"YOU ARE WELCOME, MY LADY. WE WILL TAKE CARE OF THE LAND OF TERMINA." The Giants bowed to the goddess.

Nayru turned to her sisters. "Let's go now, shall we?" Din smiled mischievously. "Race ya!" and took off flying through space.

"Hey, wait for me!" Farore cried after her sister. Nayru sighed, and with a smile, slowly followed after.

---

The lead giant turned to his brethren and nodded. They set to work, building the land of Termina, using the perfect land of Hyrule as their building blocks. They copied some of the creatures of Hyrule into their own, and created a few slightly different ones, in order to complete their balance in the world. When they were finished, they looked at their work. Swamp. Mountain. Ocean. Canyon. The four giants took on the names of the four areas of Termina, and retreated into their respective landscapes. The land would thrive. But someday, it would need their protection, and when that day came, they would be there.

---


	5. The Legend of the Picori

---

Mudora's Story

The Legend of the Picori

---

Vinato, Lord of the Picori, stood on a balcony overlooking his forest city. He sighed, and tried to relax as he remembered the days when they did not have to live with constant fear of attack. It felt like it had been so long ago, and yet, it had only been a few short years. He turned and looked at his reflection in the window facing his room. He felt much older than he looked, though his wrinkles had certainly set in deeper.

He turned back to the view of the city. _These streets used to be so full of life_, he thought. But now, they were nearly empty. There was an occasional stirring as the city guard patrolled the streets, but other than that, the Minish hardly ever left their homes. Life was so much better before _he_ betrayed them.

Vinato couldn't even bring himself to think the creature's name. It was unbelievable that one of their own could be a traitor. _And to think that I allowed it to happen,_ he thought to himself. _I allowed him to touch the magic hat…and the next thing we knew, he was gone_. Gone off to prepare an army to wage war against the Minish. Obviously, there were other races in the land, but they were of no concern to the traitor. What danger could they possibly pose to him? They were worthless beings, fit only to be ruled, at least, in the mind of the evil Picori.

The Hylian King had sent wave after wave of soldiers against the attackers, but none ever returned. The King himself had marched into battle, but even he could not stand against the might of evil. With the King dead, Hyrule Castle had quickly been invaded. The Picori could do nothing.

Vinato knew that there was only one thing that could destroy _him_, but no Picori could wield the weapon. Just touching it was instant death to the Minish people. The Four Sword.

So Vinato had sent scouts out to find a suitable Hylian to wield their sword. Only a few had been able to even lift the sword, and none had been able to use its power. _Surely there is a hero out there…_

He heard a knock at the door behind him. "You may enter," he said. The door opened slightly. "My Lord," came the voice of one of his men. "We have brought another Hylian in." Vinato turned his head. "I will be there shortly."

Another Hylian boy. They had stopped bringing in Zoras and Gorons months ago, mostly because they wished to stay neutral in the war. They were failing miserably. Vinato sighed, then turned from the balcony and walked into his chambers. The sword lay near the wall on the floor of his chambers, where the last hopeful had left it.

The door creaked as the boy was led in. The first thing about the Hylian that Vinato noticed was the green. He was wearing green clothes. Simple…but odd. The boy was fairly tall, blond, and looked very young. But he seemed confident in himself. Not arrogant, like so many others. Just…knowing. Like he knew that he would be able to use the sword.

Vinato gave the boy a wry smile and nodded. The Hylian looked at him thoughtfully, then moved toward the sword. He reached down, grasped the hilt, and picked it up. No unnecessary theatrics. Vinato began to feel a tiny spark of hope, that maybe, they had finally found someone to defeat the evil.

The boy swung the sword about experimentally a few times. He was obviously a skilled swordsman. "What's your name, boy?" Vinato asked.

"I am Gustav," he replied. Vinato nodded. A good name. He began to feel almost excited as he and the guards led the boy to the training room. As they entered the room, he shook his head a bit. He couldn't let his first impression of the young man cloud his perception. He breathed deeply and calmed himself, then nodded at one of the guards.

The guard turned to Gustav. "Stand on the floor that is marked over there." Gustav started to move to the spot, then stopped. "What come after that?" he asked. Vinato shrugged. "No one really knows. We've never seen anyone use the sword before."

Gustav nodded, and stood on the spot indicated. As he stepped onto the tile, the sword began to glow faintly. Vinato's eyes widened. _Just maybe…_

Gustav held the sword out in front of him. As the light from the blade met his eyes, the light began getting brighter and brighter, until it was almost blinding. The Picori in the room tried to shield their eyes as Gustav shouted. Then the light vanished.

Vinato slowly uncovered his face, then started chuckling. This quickly led to full blown laughter. His guards stared at him. _What's so funny?_ Then they turned and looked at Gustav. Standing next to him were 3 other images of himself, holding the sword. He took a step away from the tile. His clones imitated his step. As he moved around the room, the clones did exactly as he did.

Vinato, still chortling, wiped tears from his eyes, and put a hand on Gustav's shoulder. "You, boy, will be the hero of Hyrule."

---

A few days later, Gustav was still in shock. There had been so much excitement around the Minish palace the last two days. Picori had been running around, carrying weapons and armor, preparing for what could be the last battle Hyrule would ever see.

They had treated Gustav like a king. There were Picori that would wait on him hand and foot; providing his every need. He had been given his own room, with a soft bed and fancy clothes. Lord Vinato had come to visit several times, treating him with respect that no creature had ever shown him before. It almost felt like a dream.

Gustav was just a farm boy. His parents had both died when he and his brother were young; his mother's death was not far behind that. They had been left to fend for themselves on the farm that his parents had owned, taking care of the animals, planting the crops, harvesting…they had been very poor. The nearby villagers treated the boys like dirt. The children threw rocks at them whenever they were in town trying to sell their wares. Gustav never complained. He had never really known anything different.

Then, _He_ showed up, bringing hordes of monsters with him. His brother had been quick to join the king's army. He thought that to die defending his land would be a far more honorable death than to die poor on his dead parents farm. He had promised Gustav that he would return, but he never did. Three years of hope that his brother might return, and finally Gustav gave up. His brother was dead, for certain. Gustav struggled to do the farm work alone.

Then, one day, a man came to his door. Gustav assumed he was a Picori; it was obvious that he wasn't Hylian by his strange face and outlandish clothes. He had never seen one before though. The Picori asked if his father was home. Gustav shook his head and told him that no one lived in the little house but him. The strange creature insisted that Gustav come with him to the Minish city. Gustav was reluctant to leave his farm at first, but realized that there was nothing left for him there.

And then, the next thing he knew, people were acting as if he were the savior of the world. He had not known exactly what happened when he reached for that sword, but everything he did felt right. Someone seemed to know what was going on, so he pretended that he did to, and went along with it. He had a little bit of swordsmanship experience; he had sparred with his brother a few times, but he had never fought a battle before, and he had certainly never killed another person. Killing a person was very different from slaughtering a cow for dinner.

But the Minish were so sure that he would save Hyrule, he couldn't help but try and play along. He carried the sword everywhere, at the request of Lord Vinato. He had said that it would bolster the Minish's hope to win the war.

He heard a knock at the door. He raised his head from his sprawled position on his bed and said, "Come in!"

A young Picori stuck her head in the door. "Sir," she said. "You must come and be fitted." _Sir?_ _Oh…_ "What for?" he said aloud.

"Your armor, of course. You cannot go to battle the evil…" she sputtered for a second. Gustav smiled at her, and she pulled herself back together. "…without a good set of armor!" Gustav rolled off his bed and followed her out into the hallway.

---

Vinato paced around his room, waiting for Gustav to come. Today, they would send Gustav out to lead his Minish soldiers into battle. Nervously, he grabbed the report his scouts had brought him and read it again. It said the same thing it had said 5 minutes ago. The horde of monsters was mobilizing in front of Hyrule Castle, preparing to march. They needed to move quickly. _Where is Gustav?_

Finally, Gustav entered the room. Vinato turned to him and began to speak, but Gustav help up his hand to stop him. "I can't do this," he said.

Vinato was shocked, almost angry. "What?! You can't say that! The fate of our world-"

Gustav shook his head and interrupted him again. "You must be mistaken. It can't be me. I'm no hero!" He turned and began to walk towards the door. Vinato started for a second, then dashed by the retreating Hylian and slammed the door shut. He was angry. "No. You cannot have doubts now! You have been specially chosen by the goddesses to destroy evil in Hyrule! Who are you to deny them?" He shouted at Gustav. The Hylian took a step backwards, away from Vinato, then put his face in his hands. Vinato shook his head. "Sit." Gustav made his way to one of the chairs in the room and nearly collapsed into it. "This is no way for a king to act."

Gustav looked up at him, slowly. "But, I'm no king," he said, voice shaking. "I'm nothing. How can I possibly lead an army to war? I know nothing about war."

Vinato shook his head. "Have you learned nothing these past few days? Besides, the goddesses work in mysterious ways. You will know what to do when the time comes." He turned to walk out onto the balcony. "Now pull yourself together and come join me out here."

Gustav sat in the chair for a few moments and wiped his face. He grabbed the sword from off the floor where he had dropped it and pulled it from the sheath. It glowed, almost like it was trying to reassure him. He put the sword back into it casing and strapped it to his back. Then he stood and walked onto the balcony.

Vinato looked at him and motioned to the ground below. Gustav looked. A huge crowd of Picori stood in the city street below, a few bustling around, but most staring up at him. Vinato nudged him. "Do something!" he hissed. Gustav gave a little wave, then saw the look the Minish lord gave him. He pulled out his sword, and raised it above his head. The crowd below him cheered. _They're cheering for me!_

---

The next few hours were a blur. Somehow, he ended up with armor on, and was sitting on a horse next to Lord Vinato. The army of the Minish was behind him. Before him, Hyrule Castle. And a horde of monsters. The field was still.

Suddenly, the ranks of evil creatures began to part, making way for something to pass. Vinato held up his hand, signaling the Minish to hold. As the monsters parted, a small man walked through, wearing all black. Cloak, hat, everything. Even his skin seemed to suck in the light. He gave an evil smile. His teeth were blindingly white in the midst of all the darkness. "Hello, Vinato."

Vinato narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth. "Vaati." He spat out the name, as if it were a foul piece of meat. Vaati chuckled. "Still sore, Vinato? I'd hoped you would be more forgiving." Vinato glared and said nothing. Still smiling, Vaati said, "So…where's your chosen hero, hmm?"

Gustav leapt down from his horse and yelled, "Right here!" His heart almost stopped. _Where did that come from? Why did I do that?_ He felt the urge to turn and run, but found that he could not move backwards. So he took a few steps forward. Toward Vaati.

Vinato stared at Gustav. _What has gotten into him?_ he thought. He reverted his attention to Vaati as he began to speak again. Vaati had turned his smile towards Gustav. "Well, well, bold aren't we?" He disappeared, then reappeared a few feet in front of Gustav. The Hylian jumped a few feet back in fright. Vaati glanced over him, then laughed. He turned towards Vinato, who was pale with shock. "This is the best you could do?" He turned back to Gustav and drew his black sword. "So…fight me, boy!"

Gustav had his sword in his hand before he knew what he was doing. There was no running away now. Vaati held up his hand, and a ring of fire encircled the two of them. Gustav was terrified, but he held the sword in front of him, hands shaking. Then Vaati attacked. Metal clanged as the swords struck.

Vinato watched the battle unfold from behind the fire. He could see that Gustav was being quickly overpowered. Vaati was much stronger and more experienced. It was all the boy could do to block the evil Picori's attacks. He wanted desperately to help young Gustav, but he could not get to him.

Gustav was struggling. Why wasn't the sword helping him? He was no match for Vaati. Then something told him: _Stand down_. He leapt away from Vaati, whose attack struck thin air. Vaati smirked. "Giving up, already?" He laughed. Gustav was exhausted. His muscles were shaking and his lungs were burning. He almost considered surrendering, but then he remembered something. The sword. He looked at it, and it started glowing. He held it up, and there was a flash of light.

Behind the curtain of fire, Vinato started to laugh.

Vaati looked at Gustav. He didn't look any different. Then he looked to his side. _Am I seeing things?_ He spun around. Two more? He turned back to Gustav and plastered a smirk back on his face. "So this is your secret," he said. "You can't possibly beat me. What makes you think that more you's can help?" He began laughing.

_Now!_ Gustav moved. Four swords flashed. All of them struck the intended target.

Vaati looked down at his chest to see a sword protruding from it. He just laughed even harder until his lungs could no longer hold enough air. Slowly, he fell to the ground.

Vaati was dead! It was over! Vinato looked at the horde of monsters. They began to change back to their untainted state, animals, birds, insects. Without Vaati to hold them to their mutated form, they went back to their lives, as if nothing happened.

Vaati, though, was not dead. He shifted slightly on the ground so that he could see Gustav, who was staring at what was happening around him. Vaati drew as much air into his lungs as he possibly could and thought, _Never turn your back on your enemies, _then shouted a curse. Gustav turned quickly to look at him. Vaati laughed as gasped, then stopped. Gustav reached and pulled the sword out of Vaati, then leaned down and listened. Nothing. Vaati was now dead. He turned to Vinato, who nodded, then disappeared, along with all the Minish.

Vinato knew this was coming. Vaati could not kill him, but as his dying words, he cursed the Picori. He made them tiny. Vinato knew why, too. If they were so small that no one could see them, people would forget about the Minish. He forgot something, though. Gustav would never forget them.

---

Gustav looked around, frantically. _Where did they go?_ People didn't just go around disappearing all the time! He could not see them anywhere. He turned as he heard shouting coming from Hyrule Castle. The people, freed from the evil Vaati, ran to greet their hero.

---

A few days later, Gustav was crowned king of Hyrule. He had sent soldiers to search for the Picori, but no trace of them was found. Wishing to honor his friends, he sent workers to the forest to build a shrine. He ordered that a sword pedestal be placed in the middle of it.

---

Gustav lay on his former bed in the Minish Palace, trying to relax. He had insisted that the Picori shrine needed him for the finishing touch. A crowd of his people had followed him here to see the unveiling of the shrine. Finally, he stood and walked outside to the shrine.

It was a very simple structure. A few pillars were placed in a forest clearing, surrounded by trees. In the center, there was a pedestal. Gustav walked up to the pedestal, all his people watching him. He pulled his sword from its sheath. He had only known the Minish for such a short time, and yet, they had become dear to him. His eyes welled up as he raised the sword above his head and thrust it down into the pedestal. There was a bright flash of light.

After his vision cleared, Gustav looked down at the pedestal. The sword had fused to its base. _Now no one can use the Four Sword for evil purposes_, he thought.

---

Vinato watched the scene at the shrine and smiled. _He will be a fine king._

As the crowd shouted his name, Gustav could have sworn he heard the voice of Vinato above the noise. "Long live King Gustav!"

---

Well, that's it for now. I built this off of those few lines at the beginning of the Minish Cap and from that Zelda timeline video thing…you know…well, do a google search and you'll find it. I'm probably going to follow the timeline that video presents, so you should watch it if you don't know what I'm talking about.

Oh yea, also…Vaati is actually dead here. I'm thinking that the Vaati that shows up elsewhere will name himself after this guy. Well, ok, let me know what you think


End file.
